


The sweetness of torture

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Caring, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hannah's very sorry, Incest, Massage, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Oil, Parent/Child Incest, Possible Hallucinations, Sick Character, Touching, Volmer is still feeling sick, Volmer's nice oil slickened body, belly pain, she wants to make him comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Hannah is kindHannah is caringDr. Volmer has-oh- so much bearing.Massage oil is involved.





	The sweetness of torture

Fifteen eels. . . He should have known he was going to be sick for days. . .

Heinreich Volmer reaches for a glass from the nightstand without lighting the table lamp. He drinks, groans and lies back down. At least the vomiting has stopped now. He can keep the water down. . .

Someone moves in the room, crawling on the bed. 

“Does it hurt very badly?” a silent mouse-like voice asks, slipping under the covers. 

“Hannah?” Volmer wonders if he’s hallucinating. He’s still in fever, very much in pain. . . He isn’t sure if he wants the girl in his room, even with the fresh mask. . .

“I want to help. . .” Hannah whispers, slipping a hand under the covers. “Your poor belly. . . You must have terrible pains. . .”

Her hand lands on his middle, the small sore mound, covered in the black satin of his pajamas. She rubs the peak of his belly; the sating feels slippery against his skin. 

Volmer isn’t sure if he wants her here. He’s sick, sore, in pain. And he knows very well Hannah can be as cruel as she’s gentle. But her touch . . . so sweet, so caring. . .

“I want to help you,” she whispers again, pressing his belly slightly harder. 

Volmer groans, turning on his side. He curls up, his back at Hannah. 

“Go away Hannah. There’s nothing you can do for me now.”

Hannah presses against his back under the covers. The warmness of her body settles into a spoon with him. 

“I could help you,” she whispers, silent, persuasive. “I can be gentle. I could . . . make you feel very good.” Her hand sneaks around his body to touch the sore satin mound. 

It feels good and Volmer relaxes slightly. He wonders how Hannah got into his room. Perhaps he forgot to lock the door, after chancing his mask?

Hannah’s fingers drop down on his lower stomach, teasing the roundness of the swell. The tender skin just below his navel, the soft spot he likes her to touch. . . 

Perhaps he could forgive her. The scene in the cellars . . . her sudden cruelty. . . She did not know about the dangers. She couldn’t have. Hannah is sweet and innocent; she meant no harm. She had no actual intensions to hurt him. She’s said so, before, Volmer remembers; that she could never hurt him. And she was very excited back then, lost in her pleasure, Volmer reasons, shifting. He knows the feeling all too well. Besides, most of the patients have always gotten at least twenty eels, during the treatment. . . 

“Hannah. . .” He’s half asleep, slightly aroused despite the pain. 

Hannah’s finger trails his waistline. Her fingertips tickled his lower abdomen, the starting point of his slightly rounded stomach. Her touch is cool, always so very cool. . .

She nuzzles closer, her breathing feels warm against his neck. Her hand has dropped down to tease his erect cock. 

Volmer breathes a little faster. His eyes are closed. “Hannah, sweet Hannah you shouldn’t. . . You shouldn’t do this. . .” 

The girl kisses his neck, running her palm along his satin covered length. “Turn on your back,” she tells. 

Volmer does and Hannah throws off the cover, making him shiver slightly. Whether it’s because of cold or anticipation, he does not know. 

Hannah takes a seat on top of his thighs and Volmer starts to breathe faster. He’s in pain, but also very aroused. He hopes he’s too tired to take the girl . . . too sick for sudden movements he might come to regret later. Just in case, perhaps out of habit, he raises his hands to the pillow. 

Hannah rubs the swell of his bloated stomach, running her hands on both sides. Her thumbs meet at the peak of his belly, pressing slightly. The feeling is delicious, despite the pain, despite the slowly developing cramp. 

Hannah repeats the movement for a couple of times, before unbuttoning his pajamas. 

She does it slowly, almost if unwrapping a present. 

She exposes him, the soft tiny swell of his tender stomach that is so very sore —and aching for her touch. 

Hannah breathes a little faster in the dark, more shallowly. Her hands land on middle, stroking, gentle, eager. Her fingers are cool against his tender flesh, teasing the softness of his lower belly. 

She touches him, almost seductively, adding a little pressure. The base of her hand sinks slightly into his stomach, forcing out a groan from the doctor’s lips. 

She’s hurting him again, but she’s also giving so much pleasure. 

She leans in to kiss him, to nibble the tender skin. 

The gesture makes Volmer cry out softly. His hips leave from the mattress. 

Hannah teases his waistline with her tongue, with tiny soft kisses that feel almost like an invitation. 

He wants her. Dear god he wants her so badly! But he’s tired. So very tired. 

His limbs feel too heavy. . . He cannot move. Cannot reach his hand to touch her. . . 

And she nibbles him again, stroking his cock through the satin. 

“Oh Hannah you’re torturing me. . . Why are you torturing me like this? Why must you always be so cruel. . . ?” 

The girl smiles against his belly. She plants a gentle kiss next to his navel. 

Volmer moans silently in his ecstasy. He’s aroused to a point which is painful. His stomach cramps, a tiny whimper escapes from his lips. 

Hannah’s hands leave his belly. 

By calling her cruel he did not mean he wanted her to leave. 

“Hannah. . . Hannah please, stay. . .” 

“Hush, hush. You’re in pain. I’ll make it better,” she coos. “I know what you need. . .” 

She takes a seat on top of him, his throbbing hard cock. Her hands land back on his belly. There’s something slippery on her palms. Oil?

Hannah was going to be the end of him. . . Sweet, painful, torturous end. . . The slow death he was going to enjoy. . .

She rubs him slowly, starting for the exact middle, running her hands on both sides of the swell of his belly. Her palms run smoothly over his stomach, massaging. Her hips rock softly against his own. 

“Does it feel good?” she asks, running her hands along the length of his middle, stopping to tease his sides for a moment. She moves back up, to the sore spot at his upper belly. 

“Oh yes, Hannah, very good. It feels very good. . .” 

Dr. Volmer breathes slightly faster. His hips rise from the mattress, almost unnoticed. 

He cracks his eyes open for a moment, only the see Hannah smile. 

The soft mound of his stomach is shiny with the oil, so slippery under Hannah’s sweet touch. She rocks her hips faster. 

“Slowly Hannah slowly,” the good doctor pleads. His eyes roll back in pleasure. “Make it last longer. As long as you can. Please, stay with me. . .” 

Obedient, the girl slows down. Her hips move softer, her hands slide slowly up and down his oil slickened middle, rubbing spontaneous patterns. Occasionally she presses a little harder, forcing out a tiny gasp or a whimper. 

It feels good . . . oh so good. . .

Hannah’s touch is gentle, caring; almost loving. 

Volmer believes the worst is past him now. He will live and once he heals, Hannah will keep her promise. The sweet promise of pleasure he cannot stop thinking about. 

Hannah owes him as much.


End file.
